


Howl

by albion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Community: snkkink, Dirty Talk, M/M, don't hate me, i cut it off where i did for ~dramatic effect~, there's no actual smut in this i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albion/pseuds/albion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[de-anon from the snk kink meme]</p><p><b>Prompt:</b> <i>Where Jean makes the first move, but Eren quickly takes over and Jean ends up bottoming. Bonus points for Eren biting Jean.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> attempting to remedy the general lack of erejean
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> original prompt and fill: [http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/524.html?thread=1227532#cmt1227532]

It had come almost out of nowhere: a frantic push from Jean’s forearm that sent Eren sprawling into the side wall of the barracks; a hand, pushing his arms against the rough wooden planking, and the feel of Jean’s hips against Eren’s own, bones slotting together like the pieces of an old puzzle he once had as a child.  
  
Eren realizes now what Jean’s motives are. It’s been a long day, and the pain and intensity of training exercises have been getting to everyone.  
  
He almost wants to laugh with the absurdity of it though. They’re fifteen now; nearly finished with the trainee corps and Keith Shadis’ grating voice, and everyone knew that soon they would be thrown out into the real world with real titans hot on their heels.  
  
With the chance of death so high, quick fucks were expected and acknowledged as a part of life, though never necessarily encouraged.  
  
Although Eren isn’t surprised that Jean is looking for a fuck right now, he is surprised at the fact that Jean is the one instigating this with _him._ He’d always assumed Jean’s eyes were for Mikasa and Mikasa only, though he’s not about to say no to a good round of stress relief; even if it’s coming from Jean fucking Kirschtein, of all people.  
  
He can be sort of cute sometimes, Eren admits, as Jean mouths at his neck and pushes his hips further into Eren’s, sending Eren’s backside grating roughly against the wood. Eren hisses, and shoves back against Jean, who moans softly and licks a long stripe up Eren’s neck.  
  
Eren shivers.  
  
“Eren-”  
  
Jean seems almost desperate for it; like he’s a man whose been kept to starve and someone is now dangling a piece of meat and a cup of water in front of his face.  
  
Eren doesn’t want to be someone’s piece of meat.  
  
He shoves angrily back against Jean, and Jean stumbles and moves away, his arms hanging limply against his side like he doesn’t know what to do with them.  
  
The next words that come out of Eren’s mouth surprise even him slightly.

“You want a fuck, Kirschtein?”  
  
Jean bites his lip and scowls. “Yes,” he admits quietly, because they’ve spent many years together but Jean still doesn’t consider Eren a close friend and Eren knows it.  
  
“Why me?”  
  
“Because you’re here.”  
  
Eren grins, baring all the teeth in his mouth. “Works for me.”  
  
He reaches out and grabs Jean by the shoulders and pulls him in close, biting against his neck and his jawline. Jean opens his mouth to make a gasping sound, and Eren shoves his tongue inside Jean’s mouth and Jean moans.  
  
Jean’s pretty good with his tongue, Eren thinks, even if there’s a lot more wetness than he’s used to from a kiss. They make out for a while, until eventually Eren sinks down to his knees on the slightly damp grass and pulls Jean down roughly with him. Jean follows, like the dog Eren knows he is, and before long Eren’s got him spread out on his back.  
  
Jean blinks and seems to realize his position then, a low warning sound coming out of his throat. Eren, who’s straddling Jean and grinning from ear to ear, smiles back.  
  
“Jaeger.”  
  
“Kirschtein. You almost look good like this.”  
  
“Get off me.”  
  
“You wanted this.”  
  
“I’m not going to be the one on my back.”  
  
“Then fight me.”  
  
Jean pushes with all his weight against Eren, but although Jean possesses good fighting skills, Eren’s always been better at hand-to-hand combat and they both know it. Jean can’t physically budge Eren from his position on top, and after a short struggle he groans low in his throat and grabs a handful of Eren’s shirt, pulling it hard enough that they both hear the sound of a few seams ripping.  
  
Eren grits his teeth and hisses, and shoves Jean’s shoulders down onto the wet grass, leaning down and biting at his neck, hard enough to draw blood. Jean makes a stifled whimpering noise and attempts to push Eren off again, but Eren’s got a solid position on top of him and he can’t resist breathing right into the curve of Jean’s ear, just to watch him shudder.  
  
“Gonna fuck your ass,” he whispers harshly, and Jean can’t suppress the shiver that goes down the entire length of his body. Eren grins. “Gonna open you up wide and fuck you right here, right now, where the whole fucking trainee corps could come and find us, and if anyone asks us what we’re doing I’m going to tell them the truth; that _you_ came to _me_ for this.”  
  
He doesn’t quite know where on earth all of these filthy words are coming from, but fighting has always provoked some dark, dangerous part of himself that Eren knows he can’t keep down here anymore.  
  
He lets the beast emerge.  
  
“Because you’re a goddamn filthy whore, Jean; who can’t get any except from his _rival._ ”  
  
Jean moans low in his throat, and Eren knows he’s won.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know ok


End file.
